In the medical field, liquid is drawn from a vial or other container using a syringe and needle assembly where the needle is manually affixed the syringe and plunged into a penetrable cap of a vial to allow for extraction of the liquid from the vial into the syringe. Following extraction, the syringe/needle assembly may be administered to a patient either directly (e.g., where the needle penetrates the skin of the patient) or intravenously by plunging the needle into some type of chamber on a drip. However, the assembly of the syringe/needle is time consuming, and the extraction/administration process is subject to risks associated with handling unprotected needles (e.g., unintentional needle punctures to people or surrounding objects).